parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Home Sweet Home - Zootopia (Just Call It A Day)
"Second Home Sweet Home (Zootopia)" is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by The Awesome New Generation (T.A.N.G.), Nick, Kiara, and Bearen, as they journey to Zootopia in pursuit of Matthew and Ciad. Lyrics Verse 1 (Kiara): Taking a trip out of Pandemonium City Humming a melodious ditty Watching all the sight and sounds Of my home sweet home fade into the background Sun shining in a sky so blue Birds flying and I wish I were too Anything to retain the view of my home We journeyed through the night But in the morning light I was so thrilled when I saw you It just did not feel right Pre-Chorus: My jaws would not stay shut I was overwhelmed as what Because I was unprepared for you Chorus (All): Oh, now I'm coming to you You know I'm running to you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Oh, I've a heart for you I feel like part of you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Now nothing can replace The home I've known before But with the harmony you've shown How could I ask for more (so let's go) Oh, I was dreaming of you Now I'm believing in you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Verse 2 (Bearen): (Yeah, check it out) Tundra, artic, prairie, plains Savannas, deserts, coastal mains Flowery meadows down the lane Right now it almost seems insane Because you had all this in store And I hesitated to walk through the doors Because I really wasn't sure this was real Beauty without height or depth Diversity that takes my breath I keep on finding myself lost in you Til there's nothing left Pre-Chorus: My jaws would not stay shut I was overwhelmed as what Because I was unprepared for you Chorus (All): Oh, now I'm coming to you You know I'm running to you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Oh, I've a heart for you I feel like part of you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Now nothing can replace The home I've known before But with the harmony you've shown How could I ask for more (so let's go) Oh, I was dreaming of you Now I'm believing in you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Bridge (Matthew Micahs): You've made me feel at home There's no need for me to fear I'm not alone No matter what may come my way I'm not turning back now Not today, Zootopia Verse 3 (Nick): If there was ever someplace new That boasted greater things than you You'd still be within my view And I probably would not believe that it was true Because... Chorus (All): Oh, now I'm coming to you You know I'm running to you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Oh, I've a heart for you I feel like part of you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Now nothing can replace The home I've known before But with the harmony you've shown How could I ask for more (so let's go) Oh, I was dreaming of you Now I'm believing in you You're like a second home sweet home Zootopia Trivia * This is the second song by the T.A.N.G. since "Let Me Be Honest" and the first one to include Matthew, although Matthew only appears for the bridge of the song. This is an indirect parody of "Drive By" by Train. * This is also the first of three songs (as of currently) by Phase Awesomeness to be Zootopia themed. Kiara, Nick, Bearen, and Matthew all appear again in the third, "Zootopia", along with Jeremy Lawrence, Gazelle, and the Fourscore plus 1. * This is the first song in which Nick, Kiara, and Bearen have only singing roles, rather than just rapping. "Zootopia" further continues this trend. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs